Under These Lies
by loveabitofglee
Summary: Lying is something Rachel hates doing, especially to the people shes the most close with. So when she's forced into Witness Protection she has to live with the guilt of lying. And her new FBI workmates begin to suspect something is wrong with Agent West. Not knowing who it really is under all those lies. Rachel Berry now has to face her most difficult challenge in New York City.


**IM BACK. With a new story though... I had this idea pop into my head and I decided I'll do it! This is all in Rachels/Kathryn (explained in story) point of view. I might do it from other peoples point of views as well but we'll see how this goes!**

**Just going to say a few things though...**

**1. Finn is still alive in this (I miss him)**

**2. Rachel is 28 in this so it's in the future**

**3. Half the things that are said in this I'm not sure if they're 100% true in real life...**

**BUT ENJOY!**

* * *

"You shouldn't of followed me." I looked down the barrel of the gun she was pointing at me.

This isn't happening.

This isn't right.

"Please! If you let me go I wont tell anyone what I've seen!" I plead, she laughs at this, clearly not believing me. Who would? I mean come on, I'm Rachel Berry everyone knows I can't keep my mouth shut (Thats a good thing though... right?). My eyes fall back down to the gun she was pointing at my head, "Oh please, like you can keep your mouth shut! If you let me go I know you'll go running all your little MI6 friends and I'll have a bounty on my head. I can't have that!"

That was the moment I knew it was all over.

But it wasn't.

My eyes were shut tight, I didn't want to see the look of satisfaction on her face when she shot me. Who would?

_click click_

Thats all I heard. I knew what that sound meant. It was the sound of an empty gun. It was a sound I was pleased to hear. I opened one eye and saw her swearing whilst hitting the gun, "You know you shouldn't really do that? Might cause the bullet to fire at the wrong person, maybe even shoot yourself? Who knows?"

She swore again when we all heard it "MI6! This building is surrounded!" I couldn't help but let that giant grin I was holding back come out. The agents all swam in with their guns pointing out in front of them. She fell to her knees in front of me and gave me the most evil look,

"I'll get you for this Berry!"

* * *

"Miss Berry? A word?"

I span around on my chair, the boss never wanted a word from me. I began to get hopeful for that promotion.

Oh, perhaps I should mention, I'm a undercover MI6 agent in London. I was hired a couple of years ago when I decided that I wanted to do crime fighting, not performing. I began in LA's police force before being sent over to London. It was then they decided I could put my NYADA training to use and got me to start working as an undercover agent. No one from New Directions know I do this, they think I decided to perform on the West End instead of Broadway. And Finn? He has no idea about anything I'm doing. It's better that way.

I went in the bosses office, i had never been in here before, never had a reason why until now. He settled himself behind his desk and motioned for me to sit on the other chair at the front of his desk, "Miss Berry. as you know you've been working on that terrorist case which could of been fatal for you. Luckily for you when you were discovered the gun they were going to shoot you with was empty. And it has become clear that the person knew you. Yes?"

I shuddered at the memory of the night before. Walking into that room and seeing that face. I gave a slight nod.

"Miss Berry, there are protocols for these kind of situations. And I'm afraid it has been decided that you know need protecting. That means you are going to have to go into witness protection."

"What?!" I hardly take it in, I can't go into WP! Not with the life I have now!

"I'm Sorry. That is the protocol though. But it has also been decided that we can't afford to lose you. You are one of our finest agents, so we are going to send you back to America. To New York in fact, but you will be someone else."

"I'm going home?"

"No Miss Berry, Kathryn West is going to New York. Rachel Berry will be staying in London."

"Im guessing I'm Kathryn West now"

"Yes. Yes you are."

* * *

I look in the mirror and see someone else. This can't be me? It doesn't look like me! I had to change my appearance so I can't be recognized. I had to cut my hair to my shoulders and dye it a new colour. I even have to wear contact lenses and glasses so I can't even be recognized by my eye colour. They told me I was going to have to do my make up different so it makes my face look different. Apparently the contact lenses and glasses aren't enough...

I stare at the blonde hair, blue eyed girl with the glasses. I felt like I didn't know myself anymore, like Rachel Berry is someone else and I'm not her. Well I'm not her anymore anyway. I'm Kathryn West. I was born in New York and have lived here all my life. My Mom and Dad died when I was 6 so I was brought up by my uncles.

It kills me that I won't be able to visit my Dads. I've been banned from visiting the New Directions and I am not allowed any contact with any of them, old or new.

That's what breaks me the most. My friends, my family will have no idea why I stopped talking to them. They won't even know who I am anymore.

I take deep breaths so the tears wont spill out and leave the airport bathroom, ready to start living a new life.

* * *

Everywhere is familiar to me. Even if I haven't lived here in 8 years it feels like yesterday I got on a plane to LA to solve crimes and save lives.

And that sounded like a cheesy slogan for police work...

I stare at the building in front of me. FBI headquarters towers above me, my new job awaits inside. My new team and everything that I now have to get use to are behind the doors in front of me.

I walk through the doors and right up to the desk in front of me, "Hello, I'm Kathryn West? It's my first day here"

The receptionist gives me a look over before asking for some identification.

She walks off to the door with admissions on the front and goes inside. She's in there a while and I start to worry that something has gone wrong but she walks out with a badge and keycard, "Your workplace is level 23. Use the keycard to call the elevator. Have a nice first day!" She gives me a smile before returning to her computer.

I look to the left and see the elevator and the keycard machine. I take a look around me.

_So far so good. _I think before walking over and scanning my card.

* * *

Level 23 was the top floor and when I walked out I was amazed at the view in front of me. You could see all of New York from up here! I looked out for a moment before walking towards the door with 'Head agent' on the front. They told me I would have to go in there to explain who I am so they can debrief me and introduce me to my new team.

I gave a slight knock as the nerves took over, I felt like there was a shadow hanging over me and I had no idea why I felt like that, I know no one here!

Well, that's what I thought at the time.

I was called in and seated in front of my new boss. She smiled at me brightly and introduced herself, "Hello! I'm Head agent Dayma, but you can call me Christine, seeing as I'm in your team!"

"Oh, we're in the same team?"

"Yes, I was told you were a exceptional agent by your last Boss, and I was in the need of a 5th member, so I thought 'why not? What's the worse that can happen?"

She has no idea. Poor woman.

She stood up and gestured towards the door, "Let's go meet the rest of the team! I warn you though, these guys have known each other since high school so they are pretty close. I met them when they were at the academy. So we've all known each other for awhile, but I'm sure you'll fit right in!"

We walked through the door at the end and I froze in horror. Christine didn't notice though and she went and spoke to the team, "Guys! Meet Kathryn West! Kathryn, this is Blaine Anderson, Santana Lopez and Finn Hudson!"

* * *

**For future chapters:**

**Kathryn is Rachel and I'm sorry if you get confused but shes in witness protection (Thats why she has a new name)**

**Disclaimer: I only own the non-glee characters (Christine Dayma is mine) I don't own anything else.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
